


Campbell's Love

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Difference, Allen is 22 and Adam is 30, Allen wins, Also: Cross is an overprotective brother, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And he and Allen sass each other, And pun masters, Campbell brothers are dorks in love with Allen, Dorks in Love, Fade to Black, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mana and Nea are somewhere mid twenties, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Santa 2018, small age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: Today is a special day, so of course, the Campbell brothers want to take their lover out and give him a good time. Innuendo not intended, they swear.[Written for Secret Santa 2018!]





	Campbell's Love

Hello!

Here is my gift to Ginnome for the DGM Secret Santa! I totally grinned when I received who I'd be santa-ing for, I don't know how the match-up were done, but either someone knew of our shared love of the Campbells with Allen, or this is a very fun twist of fate~

So of course, I have written this with your prompt but also some of the things I know you like in mind~ And this a poly relation, where Adam, Nea and Mana are all Allen's boyfriends. Technically, the main ship is Adam/Allen, then Mana/Allen/Nea. It is implied that Adam is the “main” lover for Allen, not quite a hierarchy relation yet close. I didn't go full nsfw, but there is some going heated moments and it's pretty clear (if implicit) what they will be doing.

This is also pretty much fluff with sassy humor, and kind of the birth of pun masters relationship.

I hope you enjoy! And happy holidays!!

* * *

 

**Campbell's Love**

“I heard the Earl grey is best?,” Mana asked, looking innocently curious.

“Especially with cream,” Nea added, grinning.

Adam tried hard not to twitch, but with Allen's raising eyebrow, the little redness of his cheeks, it got hard. _Hard, ah!_

The oldest of the Campbell siblings facepalmed. If he was starting to crack jokes too, he was doomed.

“Three Earls with cream, then? I think I can deliver. Anything else?” Allen finally replied, smooth and professional. Then because these men made him weak, he added, lips forming a little mischevious smile, “I heard our cherry cake is the best.”

Nea started to laugh, Mana actually blushed, coughing as he looked away, and Adam grumbled. “Darling, please.”

“My pleasure indeed, sweetie.” Allen hummed, moving away quickly to prepare the usual for them.

That, and make sure Cross was not about to throw something at Adam. You would think that after a few months of relationship, his brother would stop wishing murder for the _thirty years old rich bastard_ _and his demon twin brothers_ _who_ _are_ _stealing my barely legal brother_ but-

And yeah. No. “Cross, kindly direct that knife elsewhere than my boyfriends. I'm 22, I can handle myself.”

“I'm sure you can handle them alright-”

“Cross. _Marian_.”

The red haired glowered at Allen for a moment longer, then returned to cutting the lemon.

Allen's lips twitched. “Please, oh lovely brother of mine, don't turn as sour as your lemon.”

“Please, oh little brother of mine, go to your fucking date already.”

The answering laugh was Nea's, who soon ducked the lemon thrown his way, and only laughed harder when Allen smacked Cross' butt with a towel, muttering about, “Stop trying to murder my boyfriends already, you jackass. It's not like they don't have my virtue yet.”

“Oh god, stop talking, make those drinks and **go**.” Cross groaned, speed walking away to bring the drinks he made.

Allen kept a cheshire grin all through bringing the three Campbell their drinks, which only widened as how red in the face they all got.

_Victory, of sweet victory._

* * *

 

Silver eyes brightened when the entrance of the Christmas market came into view, his lips formed a tiny smile at the corner, the way he tilted his head down betraying Allen was being shy. Adam grinned however, and behind them, Mana and Nea exchanged a contented gaze.

Using the fact they were holding hands, Adam pulled Allen even closer, and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You know you won't stop us from buying you things, right?”

Allen grumbled under his breath, cheeks flushing a small bit. “You don't buy, you shower me in things.”

Mana was suddenly beside him, arms wrapping around his free arm, a big smile on his face. “Can't we love on you?” His expression turned very much like a kicked puppy, making Allen swallow. “We can, right?”

Allen lifted his gaze to the sky, as if praying for something above to give him strength. Nea covered his mouth with one hand, pretending to cough to hide his snickers. The white haired threw a glare above his shoulder, pouting, but he was being walked by Adam and Mana, soon accepting his fate, not without a short yelp as Nea quickened his steps, ruffled Allen's hairs, then took the lead.

“Onward, clan!”

* * *

 

One hour later found Nea, Adam and Mana each carrying one bag of gifts, none of them willing to let Allen carry anything except their own hands. It was hard to pout at them and keep it, when the three Campbells kept changing who was holding his hands.

It did not help that whenever his gaze found Mana, he was making such an innocent, happy face. And Adam, don't get Allen started, he learned very soon that trying to argue with the man was just asking for him to do even more. Nea?

You did not just try to puppy eye Nea. Unless you meant certain _consequences_. Allen still had those bite marks, thank you very much, any more and Cross will go on a murder spree.

Allen's lips formed a sweet smile, which made Adam sweat beside him. _Well, as long as Cross doesn't notice…_

And that was how, later, when they arrived to the Campbell home, when the bags were put down, Allen got on the offensive.

“Now, how can I express my gratitude, _sweetie_?”

All three Campbells swallowed, unable to know which one would be the first target. That was, until Allen grabbed Nea by the collar, pulled him closer, Nea letting out a small yelp before Allen's lips pressed demandingly against his own.

Nea grinned. His hands came to Allen's waist, a low little growl at the back of his throat, pressing their midsection together as he took control of the kiss, biting at Allen's lower lip and using the little gasp to get his tongue within Allen's mouth.

Adam stared, eyes growing darker. Mana stared, wide eyed.

Then, soon enough, Adam's voice, low and deep and almost rumbly, send shivers down Allen's spine.

“Who said you could start without us?”

And then, hands grabbed Allen, turned him, a mouth on his as Nea complained, Mana's chuckles sounding.

Allen was walked backward to one of the bedroom. And he was grinning against Adam's mouth. It made the man growl, hands finding their way under his shirt, dragging against his sides in a way that made him shiver with a gasp, allowing Adam's tongue to ravish his mouth.

The bed found its way knocking at his legs, and then he was pushed on it, a surprised sound as he looked up, swallowing as heat coursed through him at the way Adam stood at the foot of the bed, gazing down at him with that heated focus Allen loved.

Weights made the bed dip at the sides, Adam's lips formed a little smirk as one hand tilted his head to one side gently, to Mana who smiled oh so sweetly with something dark and promising in his eyes, kissing him tenderly as Nea pressed against his back, mouthing the back of his neck, one hand teasingly brushing up his thigh, the waistband of his pants.

Allen felt his cheeks and his whole body heat up, heart hammering, no doubt that his eyes were dilated; not helped by how Adam slowly undressed himself, watching his brothers tease and kiss Allen, neck and cheek and mouth.

Mana's hand went into his pants, Nea bite into his shoulders as he removed said pants, Adam knelt in front of him, and Allen lost all ability to think, only able to focus on the three men who gave without shame nor limits, the breathy whisper against his ear of, “Happy Birthday, love,” his final undoing before all he knew was the pleasure and love touched all over his body.

* * *

 

_An usual day, an usual slow morning, Allen glanced up as he head the door open, offering a smile to a new face._

_**What a lovely face,** he mused, gaze going up and down in a flash, taking into the tall man, the long wavy dark hairs, the bright amber eyes and the fine traits. **And either rich or in need to impress,** Allen added mentally, noticing the well tailored casual smart clothes **. He almost looks like a noble.**_

_Strangely, the man seemed to pause for a moment, staring right back at Allen, and then the man continued his way to the counter, polite smile in place, though it felt a little… nervous?_

_The man asked for a coffee, and Allen prepared it, casually chatting, little genuine smile staying as he noticed the man, who introduced himself as Adam, seemed more and more relaxed, apparently enjoying the small conversation and the air of the café._

_It was the day Allen met Adam, the first time the man came to Cross and Allen's café. But not the last. Adam had came two days after, and then again three days later, and then almost every day; until one month later two young men were trailing behind him, all grins and bright eyes, very obviously the infamous younger twin brothers Adam had._

_The meeting had went like this,_

“ _Oh! You really are cute!” Mana had exclaimed, grinning as if innocent to what he just said._

“ _Aha, so this is the one who has been stealing our brother's attention every morning now!” Nea had commented, eyes bright and mischevious. “Not that I blame him.”_

_That was the day Allen's heart had skipped a beat from the implications about Adam, and his cheeks had reddened from those menace of charming twins._

_That was also the day Cross first tried to murder the Campbells._

_And the first time Adam and Allen kissed, after Allen kicked Cross in exasperation, not realizing what he said had been very revealing of his feelings._

Silver eyes opened slowly, then his nose scrunched up and he closed them again, nuzzling more into one of the warmth surrounding him; a soft breath of laughter brushed his forehead, and Allen allowed his eyes to open a tiny bit, peering at the face above this, Adam's loving smile making Allen blink then sigh happily, eyes closing again and kissing the man's chest.

Dreaming of how it all began was pleasant, but waking to the real thing, to Adam's warm expression, to Nea pressed to his back and to Mana's arms laying on Nea so his hand touched Allen, it was so much better.

_Better than anything I can dream of!_ Allen smiled to himself, amused, then shivering as Mana's hand drifted lower on his back, Nea's lips pressing at his shoulder. Adam did not move, but his eyes, awake and focused, told Allen the eldest Campbell was ready for a show.

_What a **pleasant** Christmas morning._

**The end**


End file.
